Hello, Goodbye, I'll See You In Heaven
by Kaay-chan
Summary: Slight shonen ai: TyKa, HiroAnthony, but it's only mentioned in two sentences. Hiro talks about the death of his and Tyson's mother, and the effect it had on their lives. Done to the song Hello, by Evanescence.


Kay: Eh-he-heh...hi? ((dodges flying rotten vegetables)) Okay, okay, I get the picture. I'll update my stories, happy?

Jay: I don't think they'll be happy until they actually _have_ the update.

Kay: bows continuously I'm so sorry! I was out of town for a week and i half, and didn't hav access to internet or cable, so I had to tape, like, eight ours of shows. Then, when i got back, I had to balence that, homework, and the fact that I had four pages of e-mail (mostly Fanfiction stuff, but a few emails were from my friends). So, anyway, here's a little fic to keep y'all occupied. It's in the same reality as another story I'm going to post eventually. It still doesn't have a name, but I'm working on it. I kinda wanna finesh some of my other stuff first, though, so bear with me, people. So, now that I've put you all to sleep with my rambleing, on with the fic.

**Disclaimer**: Ooops, when was the last time i did one of these? Ha-hah. Anywho, I don't own BeyBlade, or Hello, by Evanescence. I do, however, own the Guardian Blades, for all that's worth -.-U.

**Hello, Goodbye, I'll See You In Heaven**

♪Playground school bell rings again,

Rain clouds come to play…

Again…♪

I remember that day so distinctly. Mom had been sick for a while, by that time. I had been nine at the time, and Tyson five.

That morning started like so many before it. It had been raining off and on all week, and it looked like another bad one. Tyson had over slept _again._ Dad made us breakfast while I was stuck with waking Tyson (a few drops of Tabasco sauce 1 usually does the trick), and then took breakfast to mother in their room. Then he came back and made our lunches. We were running late, and I had to walk Tyson to school while dad waited for the doctor. Everything seemed so _normal_. We never thought that our lives would change for ever.

♪Has no one told you she's not breathing?

Hello, I'm your mind, giving you some one to talk to…

Hello…♪

Gone.

That was all there was too it. Tyson and I came home from school laughing and joking like we always did…

…Only to find that our mother had died. After mom's death, dad got a job as an archeologist, and Tyson and I moved in with gramps. As time went on, I became more secluded. I buried myself in my studies and in teaching my baby bro how to blade. He constantly had a smile on his face, but I knew. It was a mask. A mask to hide how he really felt. A mask to hide the pain mom's death had caused him. Had caused us.

♪If I smile and don't, believe,

Soon I know I'll wake…

From this dream…♪

For years, I tried to convince myself that it was just a dream. That mom was still alive, somehow. When I was 13, I left home completely. I joined up on a team called the Guardian Blades, and for two years, we were world champions, which, at the time, was a world record. During that time, I forced my self to forget. I forced myself to forget everything about my home, my family, my mother.

Soon, I couldn't bear it anymore and I left the team, and my boyfriend Anthony, without a single word of explanation. Not even a note. I started coaching, and a few years later, I discovered that my little brother had become world champion, and through rumors, heard that he was dating Anthony's younger brother, Kai, although I doubted either of them knew that Anthony and I were lovers. After the second year that Tyson had become world champion, I decided to become his coach, and train him to break the record I myself had made a few years before. And with my…ehem…_gentle_ guidance, he did just that. I had never been prouder. If only mom had been there to see it.

♪Don't try to fix me I'm not broken,

Hello, I'm the lie, living for you so you can hi-id…

Don't cry-y…♪

After mother had died, Tyson and I have both let our lives be controlled by lies. Even now, a little over ten years later, Tyson and I are still scared by our loss. We both act as if we've gotten over it, but we haven't, and we, and only we, know it. We'll never forget how, before she got sick, mom would always wait outside the house for us to come home. How she used to help us with our homework. How her cooking tasted. How she used to smile whenever the three of us made cookies, while flour coated our faces and hair. We'll never forget. Ever.

♪Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping…

Hello, oh I'm still here…

All that's left of yesterda-a-a-ay…♪

And no matter how much we try to believe otherwise, we both know that it's not a dream. Our mom is dead, and there's no bringing her back. But we still have each other. As long as we have one another to remember the good old days with, I guess the pain isn't that bad. Now, after all of these years, I can finally say it. Goodbye, mother. We'll see you in Heaven.

* * *

Kay: Sad, I know. But I was trying to get to sleep last night, and it hit me how absolutly _perfect_ this song was for this fic. And if you guys somehow couldn't figure it out, this was in Hiro's POV. So, there you go. Leave your reviews on your way out the door, and I'll see most of you in my other stories (hopefully).


End file.
